Drama
by BloodyBoop
Summary: Histoire principalement centrée sur Lindsay et Danny...


Drame d'enfance

Elle voit cette scène devant les yeux. Elle a l'impression d'&avoir fait un brusque retour dans le passé. Elle est tétanisée. Son corps ne répond plus. Ses yeux sont fixés sur ses corps étendus par terre. Même ses paupières refusent de se fermer comme si son esprit voulait à tout prix revivre cette scènes. C'est une voix lointaine qui la tire de ses pensées ?

-…say…indsay ! LINDSAY !

-Quoi ?! Tu ne m'appelles plus Montana toi ?

-J'ai bien essayé mais t'avais l'air complètement perdue sur ta planète…Ca va ? dit Danny avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Quand t'auras fini de te moquer de moi, tu pourras peut-être faire au moins semblant de bosser, non ? Allé, je suis gentille, je te laisse 10 minutes pour me montrer ce que tu vaux, en attendant, je vais passer un petit coup de fil.

-Profites en pour prendre un peu le soleil, t'as vraiment l'air pâle. On connait pas le soleil dans le Montana ?

Et elle sort de la pièce en tirant la langue. Pendant qu'elle passe ton cou pde fil, Danny, ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder par la fenêtre. Elle semble agitée. Elle tourne en rond en faisant de grands signes. Bizarre… Quand Lindsay se retourne, son regard croise celui de Danny. Aussitôt, ce dernier se remet au boulot comme s'il avait été surpris sur le point de faire une bêtise. La pièce où il se trouvait, était la salle principale d'un café. On venait de découvrir quatre corps ; la serveuse et trois fillettes agées de 12 ans. Quand Lindsay rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, elel fixe encore quelques instants les corps avant de se reconcentrer sur son coéquipier.

-T'a verifié les toilettes ? demand Lindsay d'un ton sec.

-Euh…non…fit Danny, mais si mademoiselle a une envie pressante, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu patientes.

Elle soupire et d'un pas rapide se dirige vers les toilettes. C'est comme si elle avait eu un pressentiment. Elle ouvre délicatement la porte battante qu mène aux toilettes et reste bloquée. Elle est là, debout, le bras droit empêchant de fermer la porte et la main gauche tenant un appareil photo.

-On a un cinquième corps, énonça Lindsay d'une voix faible.

-Quoi ?

-ON A UN CINQUIEME CORPS ! s'enerve Lindsay, les bruits de la ville te rendent sourd ?

Et prise de panique, elle sort du café d'un pas précipité et se met à vomir dans la ruelle. Danny, qui l'avait suivi, commence à s'inquièter.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Tu parait vraiment à l'ouest aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui, ça va ! J'ai juste dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas. Ca te dérange de finir sans moi ? Je préfère rentrer au labo commencer à analyse ce qu'on a.

-Non bien sur, vas-y. On se voit au labo.

Danny VOF : on dirait qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Comme si cette scène l'avait particulièrement choquée. Bien sur, voire quatre fillettes tuées avec une telle barbarie pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un. Mais Lindsay n'en était pas à sa première scène de crime. Bah, je verrai bien plus tard. Il continue de faire quelques prélévements ainsi que des photos sur la nouvelle victime, pendant que Lindsay tente de se calmer dans sa voiture. Elle a réussi à cacher son émoi face à cette scène à Danny. Mais une fois arrivée dans sa voiture, elle a craquée.

Lindsay VOF : Non pas encore… Ca ne va pas recommencer. Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… Par pitié…

Une fois sa crise de larmes terminée ; elle se dirige vers le labosans s'ête aperçu que Danny l'avait vu sécher ses larmes le plus discrètement possible.

DannyVOF : Lindsay, il va vraiment falloir qu'on se parle…

Une fois arrivée au labo, Danny cherche Lindsay sans parvenir à la trouver. Il décide donc d'aller trouver Mac pour avoir plus d'informations.

-Mac ? Excuse moi, mais j'ai perdu Monatana, tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu ?

-Lindsay est partie. Je lui ai donnée sa journée, elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, non, je m'inquiétai c'est tout. Elle ne paraissait pas dans son état normal tout à l'heure. J'espère que sa petite journée de congé lui fera du bien ! A plus tard Mac ! dit il en sortant du bureau de Mac et en levant le bras pour dire au revoir.

Une fois ces examens terminés, Danny avait seulement pu découvrir qu'une seule arme avait été utilisée, à savoir un fusil de chasse. Peu banal dans ce type de crime. Ce qui tente à prouver que c'était prémédité. Aucune empreinte n'est exploitable comme si le meurtrier avait pris soin de faire le grand ménage tout en laissant apparaître le désordre dans l'assassinant de ces cinq personnes. La réponse était évidente. Il s'agissait d'une mise en scène. Le tueur a voulu reproduire une scène déjà vécue ou vue : un simple copycat ? ou le vrai meurtrier se remet en selle après une longue absence ? A la pensée de ses hypothèses, il décide d'aller faire un petit compte rendu à Mac, ensuite il lui restait une dernière personne à voir avant de profiter d'une nuit bien méritée.

Son entretien avec Mac a été relativement rapide puisque, après lui avoir énoncé les faits, il en était arrivé aux mêmes hypothèses.

Il était donc en train d'attendre devant une porte d'appartement. Il venait de sonner, et pour le moment toujours pas de réponse. Resonne. Toujours rien. Frappe à la porte cette fois-ci d'une manière violente afin d'être entendu.

-LINDSAY ! OUVRE ! crie Danny

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voisine sort.

-Monsieur, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner comme ça ! Lindsay ne m'a même pas voulu me parler. Vous l'auriez vu arriver. Elle s'est directement enfermée chez elle en claquant la porte de son appartement sans même m'adresser un signe ! Elle, qui d'habitude est si gentille…dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Vous savez si elle est ressortie depuis ? demande calmement Danny.

-Euh…non…je ne crois pas qu'elle soit sortie, j'aurais entendu la porte de l'appartement sinon.

-Bien, je vous remercie madame.

Danny attendit qu'elle rentre de son appartement avant de forcer la serrure de l'appartement de Lindsay en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il rentre et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Il attend quelques secondes au cas où la voisine aurait entendu quelque chose. Entendant toujours le calme dans le couloir, il part inspecter l'appartement. Il arrive dans le salon quand il entend un bruit étrange provenant d'une autre pièce de l'appartement. Guidé par ce bruit, il se dirige vers une porte. Il entrouve doucement et de la buée s'échappe rapidement de la pièce. Ce qu'il voit lui fait mal au cœur. Il voit Lindsay encore habillée dans sa baignoire avec le jet de la douche qui coule sur elle. La voire, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes lui provoque un pincement au cœur. Il se précipite sur la baignoire, éteind l'eau, prend une serviette et enroule Lindsay dedans. Elle est dans uné tat semi comateux. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas que Danny la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il lui enlève ses vêtements trempés et la glisse en sous vêtements sous la couette. Il sort de l apièce et ressent quelques minutes plus tard avec un thé chaud.

-Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien, dit calmement Danny en lui prenant délicatement la tête et lui amenant la tasse près des lèvres. Mais elle n'arrive qu'à boire quelques gorgées. Danny pose alors la tasse sur la table de chevet et prend Lindsay dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

-Je…pensais que…l'eau allait…me calmer…me détendre…et me faire oublier tout ça, dit elle entre quelques sanglots.

-Chut…ça va aller…repose-toi, dors Montana, dors, dit-il calmement en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Après plusieurs minutes à lui chuchoter à l'oreille, Linsday s'endormit dans les bras de Danny. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'il n'en avait pas envie surtout, il s'endormit quelques instants après. Pendant la nuit, Lindsay se réveille brusquement sans pour autant réveiller Danny. Il lui faut quelques instants avant de se remémorer la soirée d'hiver. Elle finit par se lever en se dégageant doucement des bras de Danny. Elle se dirige vers son salon pour réfléchir calmement à la situation. Elle observe quelques instants Danny qui dort paisiblement. Un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage, en voyant cette scène attendrissante. Malgré cette brève interruption, elle ne perd pas son idée. Elle prend un sac et quelques vêtements en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle retounre dans le salon et met délicatement les affaires qu'elle avait prise, dans son sac, quand…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit Danny en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes et d'une voix endormie.

-Ah ! Idiot…Tu m'as fait peur, dit Lindsay après avoir sursauté.

-Ne change pas de sujets. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en voyage en pleine nuit ?

-Ecoute, ça serait trop long à t'expliquer, dit-elle en continuant les allées-venues entre la chambre et son sac de voyage.

En voyant son petit manège, Danny soupire. Il finit par lui prendre le bras pour la stopper.

-Lindsay, arrête-toi ! J'ai passé la nuit a tenté de te calmer. J'ai bien le droit à des explications non ?

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! répond elle en se détachant violemment de l'emprise de Danny. D'ailleurs tu peux même partir si le cœur t'en dis. Tu as bien réussi à rentrer, tu dois être capable d'en sortir, non ?

-Linds', mais calme toi ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Je suis venu cette nuit pour t'aider et crois-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir !

Voyant la détermination dans les yeux de Danny, elle commence petit à petit à se calmer. Elle ancre son regard dans celui de Danny.

-Mais pourquoi tu tiens tellement à m'aider ? dit-elle d'une voix faible, tout en baissant les yeux. Tout ce que tu vas gagner en restant ici, c'est te mettre en danger.

Danny lui prend alors délicatement le menton, la forçant à relever la tête.

-Pour le risque, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ma petite Montant court un quelconque danger, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin .

Lindsay ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en entendant « ma petite Montana ». Même si ce surnom l'a toujours fait tiquer, elle aime l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Aller…viens t'assoir et raconte moi. Je te promets que tout ira mieux après et que je ferais tout pour t'aider.

Lindsay VOF : Comment peut-il avoir une telle influence sur moi ? Ces simples mots me rassurent tellement que je ne peux lui résister.

Elle s'assoit doucement près de lui, tout en soupirant. Elle ne se met pas trop près trop non plus, comme ça si elle craque, elle pourra toujours s'enfuir.

-Pfff…par où commencer…

-Déjà si tu m'expliquais ta réaction par rapport à ce matin. Tout ça a un lien avec toi, je me trompe ?

-Non… Tu as raison…

Tout en baissant la tête et en se triturant les doigts, elle commence à raconter son histoire.

-Quand j'étais plus petite, je devais avoir douze ans, on était allé féter l'anniversaire de Beth, une amie. On était toujours quatre à être ensemble et on avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans le même café à chaque fois. Du coup, la serveuse nous connaissait bien et comme nos parents savaient où on était, tout le monde était content. Et ce soir là…ce soir là…tou a basculé.

Lindsay sentait les larmes montées aux yeux, mais le silence de Danny l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Ce soir là, on était les quatre dernières clientes. On rigolait sur un gage que devait faire Beth, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à souffler ses bougies. Tu sais ce que c'était ? dit elle en relevant la tête.

Danny secoua juste la tête silencieusement pour ne pas la couper dans son élan.

-Elle devait aller à l'école en mettant ses sous-vêtements par-dessus ces vêtements. Ridicule quand j'y repense. Enfin on s'amusait bien. Et je suis partie aux toilettes. C'est idiot comme les détails insignifiants peuvent vous sauver. En me levant les mains, j'ai entendu le carillon de la porte. Ensuite des pas se rapprochaient. Cette entrée avait provoqué le silence dans le café. Puis, j'ai entendu un coup de feu, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Moi, j'étais recroquevillé sous le lavabo, les mains sur les oreilles.

Lindsay refaisait les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait fait des années plus tôt.

Une fois le calme revenu, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai entrouvert la porte. Et là, j'ai vu son visage. Des gouttes de sang sur son visage. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier son visage. Tu aurais vu ses yeux… Ensuite il est reparti comme si de rien n'était. Et tout les jours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais sorti de ces foutus toilettes, ça aurait pu tout changer…Tu comprend ? Ces filles, hier, sont mortes par MA FAUTE ! Comment veux tu vivre après ça… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte. Il vient de s'évader. Il me poursuivra et plus personne ne mourra par ma faute.

-Non, mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ? En quoi tonsacrifice sauvera des vies ? Tu crois que ce malade, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec toi, s'arretera là ? Tu penses que tes amies vont revenir ?

-ARRETE ! Il faut que je le fasse. Tant qu'il sera toujours là, je ne pourrai pas vivre normalement.

-C'est n'est pas en fuyant que tu retrouveras une vie normale !

-Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que j'en sauverais !

En disant ces derniers morts, elle se lève brusquement. Elle attrape son sac et se dirige vers la porte.

-Wow, wow wow ! dit Danny tout en courant vers elle et en s'interposant entre Lindsay et la porte de la sortie.

-Danny…s'il te plait laisse-moi passer…

-Non mais t'es malade ! C'est comme si je te poussai au suicide. Il est hors de question que tu quittes cette ville ou que même tu changes tes habitudes. Linds', je sais que ce que tu as enduré n'est pas facile. Mais ne laisse aps ce malade régir ta vie, dit Danny d'une voix douce.

-Peux-tu me dire comment je fais pour continuer à vivre et comment me regarder dans le miroir, alors que ces filles…ce matin…sont mortes…à cause de MOI !

Et là, Lindsay laisse tomber toutes ses affaires. Son sac de voyage ainsi que sa vest tombent lourdement au sol. Et comme si Lindsay n'arrivait plus à se soutenir elle-même, elle tombe sur les genoux, la tête baissée et les bras lourds. Des larmes commencent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Danny se baisse pour être à la hauteur de Lindsay. Il pose doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Linds'…regarde moi…tout ceci n'est pas ta faute. Il ne faut pas te culpabiliser pour ce qu'un malade a décidé de faire. Ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite que tu pourras arrêter son jeu. En restant ici, on sait qu'il ne sera pas loin. Allez, viens avec moi, dit-il en se levant et lui tendant la main. Tout les deux, on va au boulot, et je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma petite Montana ! Non mais, plaisante il.

Lindsay ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle saisit alors la main de Danny pour se lever.

-Boom ! Un sourire de Montant ! La journée ne peut que bien se passer. Allez, on décolle…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partent ensemble au bureau. En pénétrant dans les bureaux, Mac interpelle Lindsay. Danny lance un regard à Lindsay, poru savoir si ça va aller. Elle répond d'un simple hochement de tête. Danny continue alors son chemin jusqu'au laboratoire, tandis que Lindsay rentre dans le bureau de Mac.

-Bonjour Lindsay, je voulais juste savoir si tu te sentais mieux, demande Mac gentiment.

-Oui, merci, je me sens mieux.

-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes personnels ou que les enquêtes sont trop dures pour toi, mon bureau t'es ouvert. N'hésite pas surtout.

-Merci beaucoup, je sais que je peux compter sur vous , mais c'était juste un coup de fatigue. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça va beaucoup mieux, répond elle avec un sourire.

-Très bien, je te laisse alors avec Danny sur cette affaire.

Lindsay sort alors du bureau et se dirige vers le laboratoire.

A peine arrivée dans le laboratoire, danny s'inquièté de cet entretien avec Mac.

-Ne tinquiète pas comme ça…Il voulait juste savoir si ça allait mieux et je reste sur l'affaire avec toi. T'es pas heureux…

-Attend, attend, dit Danny en lui coupant la parole, tu n'as rien dit à Mac ? Tu sais porutant que ça peut entraver l'affaire ! Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé hier, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne solution que tu restes avec moi sur cette affaire.

-Mais tu t'amuse à quoi là ? Hier soir, tu me disais que tu allis m'aider. Et là tu m'éjectes, comme une malpropre. Tu n'as pas encore compris que je veux qu'il me retrouve pour arrêter tout ce cirque ? Comment veux tu que je connaisse ces habitudes si je suis évincée de l'enquête ?

-C'est justement pour ça que tu dois t'écarter de cette affaire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu agisses sous un coup de tête !

-Mais tu vas me lacher ! Je veux régler cette affaire et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

-Lindsay, ne me force pas à raconter ton histoire à Mac…implore-t-il.

-Alors c'est ça…Monsieur s'incruste chez moi et joue les amis, tout ça pour te garder l'affaire. Mais le fallait le dire mon cher…Ca t'aurait évité une soirée pénible à me consoler et à trouver des phrases toutes faites censées m'aider, s'énerve-t-elle

-Arrête Linds', j'étais sincère…

-Oh stop ! Je vais tout raconter à Mac, ne te donne pas cette peine. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler ensuite, lance-t-elle en partant.

-Et merde…bien joué Danny, t'as encore assuré comme toujours… se dit-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, étant plongé dans ses observations, il réalise alors qu'il n'a pas revu Lindsay. Mac rentre alors dans le laboratoire pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête.

-Lindsay est venu me parler. On a donc le nom de notre assasin, il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver…Tu as quelque chose pour nous aider ?

-Et bien…oui, répond Danny, un peu dérouté par Mac qui ne donne pas de nouvelles de Lindsay. En fait, j'ai trouvé de la terre près du corps des toilettes. Et après analayse, on ne trouve cette terre que dans un endroit où justement se trouve des entrepôts désaffectés. C'est peut-être là que notre homme a trouvé refuge.

-C'est possible. Prend Stella, appelle Flack pour qu'il t'envoie du renfort et allez vérifier ça, dit-il en partant.

-MAC ! crie Danny en le rattrapant, et Lindsay ?

-Et bien…elle m'a raconté son histoire en étant très énervée. Et voyant qu'elle n'allait pas supoorter cette affaire, je l'ai forcé à prendre des jours de congés. Elle n'étais pas forcement heureuse…

-…mais t'as bien fait. Mais j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va faire toute seule.

-Je ne pense qu'il y ait un risque. Ce n'est pas une impulsive comme toi, dit Mac en souriant.

-Oui c'est sur…Je dois me faire du souci pour rien. Bon allé…Let's go !

Avant de rejoindre Flack sur les lieux, il essaye de joindre Lindsay mais sans succès.

Danny VOF : bon après la scène qu'on a eu, normal qu'elle ne veuille pas me répondre. On va la laisser se calmer un peu. Au pire, on retentera un passage à son appartement. Une fois arrivé à l'entrepôt, ils rentre prudemment et ce que voit Danny le terrifie. Une petite pièce dans l'entrepot regorge de photos de Lindsay ; Lindsay à son adolescence, ses débuts au CSI, avec lui, dans son appartement…Il reste bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Flack entre alors à son tour et trouve Danny dans cette position.

-Danny, ne t'en fais pas. Lindsay sait se défendre. Et là, elle a dû repartir dans le Montana pour prendr eun peu d'air pur.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais Lindsay veut à tout prix le retrouver donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit repartie. Enfin bref, on fouille cet entrepot et il sera toujours emps de retrouver Lindsay ensuite.

Danny commence à fouiller la petite pièce remplie de photos tandis que Flack part explorer le reste de l'entrepot. Au bout de quelques instants, Danny tombe sur une note particulière mise en évidence que une pile dephotos. Les photso représentent essentiellement Danny et Lindsay ensembel. En tant que CSI, Danny est frustré de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un les suivaient quand il était avec Lindsay. En même temps, lorsqu'il est avec elle, il tendance à occulter le monde extérieur. C'est l'effet Montana ! pensa Danny. Ensuite il prit la note et la lut.

« _Mon cher Danny,_

_Pendant que vous êtes là à observer mon petit entrepot, posez vous une question important, qui surveille et protège Lindsay, à laquelle vous avez l'air de tenir ? »_

-Et merde, s'exclama Danny. Et il partit en courant

-HE ! DANNY ! cria Flack, où cours tu ?

-Je dois à tout prix trouver Lindsay !

Et il disaprut à la recherche de Lindsay. Il commmenca par son appartement. En s'approchant, il eut un pressentiment. En effet, la porte était légerment entrouverte et la serrure était fracasser. Il rentre alors avec précaution dans l'appartement et s'aperçoit qu'il y a eu lutte dans la pièce principale. Sur la table du salon, il y a une note avec un petit ordinateur portable.

« _Mon cher Danny, vous arrivez trop tard ! Mais si vous voulez vivre ces derniers isntants, gardez bien cet ordinateur avec vous ! »_

Danny VOF : Mais quelle ordure !

Et de rage il balaye la table à manger sur laquelle reposait un vase qui se fracases lourdement sur le sol. Il décide de réagir vite et sort son téléphone.

-Mac ! Venez vite à l'appart' de Lindsay. Il s'en est pris à elle. Faut vite la retrouver. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et puis ne tenez pas compte du vase cassé dans le salon, c'est moi…

-Danny ! s'exclame Mac, calmez vous. J'arrive, vous m'expliquerez sur place, ne touchez plus à rien !

Danny tournait en rond, en attendant Mac.

-Danny !

-Je suis là Mac

-Bon expliquez moi ce qui se passe. Je croyais que vous aviez seulement cassé un vase, c'est quoi ce foutoir !


End file.
